This study will theoretically amd empirically compare matched with unmatched designs of case-control, cross-sectional, and cohort studies. The Family Growth Cycle III Survey and the first and second National Health and Nutrition Examination Surveys (NHANES I and II) are two potential sources of data upon which the empirical analysis will be based.